


A little sacrifice - missing scene from The Gryphon's Tale

by inbid



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (Canada TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbid/pseuds/inbid
Summary: S2 missing scene from The Gryphon's Tale. What would Sinbad need to sacrifice? One very short shot. Please R&R.
Relationships: Maeve/Sinbad (Adventures of Sinbad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A little sacrifice - missing scene from The Gryphon's Tale

"But we can handle with it, can't we? A little sacrifice from both of us and then everything is goona be fine. Nice as it used to. Isn't it?" She asked full of hope.

The starry night was slowly turning into a day already. A pale light fell to through the bedroom window. Deanna rested on the bedhead, covered only with a white sheet, was looking into Sinbad's direction. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her. Dressed only in his pants, with his elbows rested on his knees, captain was hiding his face in hands. He was not able to look at her. He was not able to look into her eyes. Eyes which were full of hope. Eyes which were waiting for the answer. For some words. For little sacrifice.

He already had knew that the day when he was going to pay for his deeds will come. He will pay for the tears he caused because of his greed. His heart was a rock slowly being covered by the cold and dark sea waves. His heart was like a stone sunk in the depths. Cold. Along with the morning he will go away again alone. With the ebb he will go to continue his quest.

Deanna. A sweet taste of bitter kiss. More he was thinking about it, the more he was sure that the only feelings which had followed their kiss was pain and regret.

Without raising his face hidden in his hands, he whispered, "In the light of the stars your hair were shining beautifully…"

Hearing it, a blush appeared on her face and her eyes filled in with even greater hope but he did not moved. Still not looking at her.

"…but it was not the golden glow of the red curls."

Sinbad finished the sentence making her disorientated. Deanna clenched her hands even more tightly on the bedclothes. Her eyes seemed to be screaming silently 'turn off'. Although he felt that glance, he did not move.

"When I am with you I am thinking about someone else. It is someone else who I miss every night. I am sorry, Deanna. This between us, it wasn't love. Only some passion."

His words hit her like a cold dagger. Straight into the heart.

"I have nothing I could sacrifice. This one kiss, this one night. It already cost me too much. I am not able to love you. I am not…"

Still not looking at her he stand up and put his shirt on. Focusing his gaze on the floor he fastened the belt. He was not even able to tell the whole true but he knew she is gonna guess it. A little sacrifice? He loved someone else.

Indeed she guessed it. Now it did not feel like a dagger anymore. It felt like thousands of daggers. She did not say anything. Pale with the anger and pain was trying to scream but she couldn't.

This one time he looked at her, "A little sacrifice? I don't have that much. I would need to sacrifice everything…"

Then he left the room closing the door behind him. He went away alone. To continue his quest, to search his Sorceress.


End file.
